Happy End?
by VampireQueen1567
Summary: Oneshot.Was könnte passieren, wenn Edward sich dagegen entscheidet, Bella zu einem Vampir zu machen?


Edwards Sicht:

Da war sie nun. Friedlich lag sie auf ihrem Bett.

Es war wie das erste Mal als ich hieher gekommen war. Sie hatte damals geschlafen und es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie meinen Namen habe flüstern hören. Ich erinnerte mich immer noch an das Gefühl, das mich damals durchflutet hatte. Dieses wundervolle, warme Gefühl, das ich erst später als Liebe erkannt hatte.

Doch seitdem sind viele Jahre vergangen.

Und dieses Mal schlief sie nicht.

Ich betrachtete sie, während ich ihre weiche, warme Hand in meiner hielt.

Sie war so wunderschön wie immer.

Ihre Haare waren nicht länger von diesem dunklen Braun. Nein, sie waren mittlerweile ergraut. Ihre Haut war von Falten durchzogen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren sanft und liebevoll wie immer. Sie sah älter aus. Oder wie andere Leute sagen würden alt.

Nunja. Sie war alt.

Aber immer noch meine Bella. Meine süße, unschuldige Bella. Meine einzig wahre Liebe.

Siebzig Jahre sind vergangen, seitdem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Seit ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.

Diese Jahre waren die besten meines gesamten Daseins.

Und auch meine letzten.

Meine Bella lag im Sterben.

Sie war so schwach. Schwächer denn je zuvor.

Doch wenn sie starb würde ich ihr folgen.

Das war eine Tatsache für mich, seit ich aus Italien zurückgekommen war. Ich würde zu den Volturi gehen und einen Weg finden, damit sie mich töten.

Bella hatte versucht mich zu überreden am Leben zu bleiben, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr bei mir sein würde, konnte.

Aber ich wusste, dass das für mich nicht möglich war. Ich würde ohne sie nie mehr glücklich sein. Dessen war ich mir absolut bewusst. Meine Existenz hätte ohne sie keinen Sinn mehr.

Deshalb würde ich es auch gar nicht erst versuchen ohne sie weiterzuleben. Oder besser gesagt zu existieren.

Sie hatte immer gewollt, dass ich sie verwandle. Zu einem Monster mache wie ich es war. Wie meine Familie es war.

Aber ich hatte mich strikt dagegen geweigert.

Sie hatte das viele Jahre versucht.

Aber als sie dreißig war, ließ sie dieses Thema komplett fallen.

Zuerst dachte ich sie würde es nicht mehr wollen. Sie würde mich nicht mehr wollen.

Aber die schmerzliche Wahrheit war, dass sie dachte sie sei zu alt dafür ein Vampir zu werden und für immer mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Ich habe das erst heute von ihr erfahren. Weil heute ihr letzter Tag war.

Aber ich hatte immer gewusst, dass sie unter meiner Entscheidung litt.

Sie hatte gedacht ich hätte es nie gehört, wenn sie heimlich weinte. Doch natürlich hatte ich das. Hatte es oft.

Und doch hatte ich es niemals erwähnt. Hatte sie in ihrem Glauben gelassen.

Denn es hätte ihr nicht geholfen. Nein. Wahrscheinlich hätte es alles noch schlimmer für sie gemacht.

Wir hatten geheiratet als sie neunzehn war. Unsere Liebe war unglaublich stark. Wir hatten einen Weg gefunden die Volturi zu überlisten und andere meiner Art zu besiegen. Wir führten eine sehr glücklich und harmonische Ehe.

Aber später mussten wir sie dann als meine Mutter ausgeben. Dann als meine Großmutter.

Sie hatte immer gelitten, obwohl sie es mir nie hatte zeigen wollen. Aber natürlich wusste ich es. Doch ich konnte niemals etwas dagegen tun.

Ich hatte nie wieder ihre Seite verlassen.

Als sie dann vierzig war wollte sie nicht mehr, dass ich sie küsse. Ich fragte sie warum und ihre Antwort war, dass sie zu alt für mich sei. Dass ich sie verlassen sollte und mit einem Mädchen in meinem Alter glücklich werden sollte. Und dann weinte sie.

Natürlich habe ich sie nicht verlassen. Genauso wenig wie ich aufhörte sie zu küssen.

Doch als ich sie damals weinen sah, war es das erste Mal, dass ich meine Entscheidung sie nicht zu einer von uns zu machen bereute.

Wir haben niemals aufgehört uns zu küssen, sind aber auch nie weiter gegangen.

Sie hat also niemals das Leben geführt, das ich mir für sie gewünscht hatte. Hatte keine Kinder, keine Enkelkinder.

Und doch hat sie sich nie von mir getrennt, obwohl sie sie hätte haben können.

Sie ist immer bei mir geblieben.

Trotz Allem hatte ich nie zugegeben, dass meine Entscheidung falsch war.

Aber nun tat ich es.

Ich bereute meinen Entschluss von damals so sehr.

Aber es war zu spät.

Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es tun.

Ich würde ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Würde sie zu einer von uns machen. Und würde das liebend gern tun, damit ich für alle Ewigkeit mit ihr zusammen sein könnte.

Doch ich konnte es nicht und ich würde es auch niemals können.

Ich hörte Bellas Herzschlag.

Er wurde schwächer und schwächer.

Ihr Herzschlag. Immer hatte ich gewollt, dass er erhalten bleibt. Dass er niemals aufhört. Dass ich ihn niemals verlieren würde.

Doch nun würde ich es.

Ich war so ein Narr gewesen.

"Edward.", flüsterte mein Engel mit schwacher Stimme.

"Ja, Liebste."

Ich sah sie an und in ihrem Gesicht und ihren Augen spiegelte sich die reine Liebe.

"Ich liebe dich, Edward. Ich habe es immer getan und ich werde es auch immer tun. Selbst im Tod werde ich niemals damit aufhören."

Als sie das Wort 'Tod' sagte, konnte ich nicht mehr stark sein.

Ich begann zu weinen.

Laute Schluchzer drangen aus meinem Mund und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, Liebste.", schaffte ich zu sagen.

"Schhh. Alles ist gut. Ich hatte ein wundervolles Leben. Du warst und bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich bereue nichts. Und jetzt hör bitte auf zu weinen. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du traurig bist.", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.

Ich nickte und schaffte es nach kurzer Zeit ihre Bitte zu erfüllen.

Sie lächelte mich liebevoll an und ich lächelte mit dem schiefen Lächeln, das sie so sehr liebte, zurück.

"Ich liebe dich, Bella."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Edward.", antwortete sie.

Und dann hörte ihr Herz auf zu schlagen.

Sie war tot.

Mein Engel war gestorben.

Ich hielt den Zwang erneut in Tränen auszubrechen mit aller Kraft zurück, weil ich wusste, dass sie das nicht wollen würde.

"Bald werde ich wieder bei dir sein, Liebste.", flüsterte ich.

Dann gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte mich auf den Weg nach Italien.

So würden wir im Tod vereint sein.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen.


End file.
